The One
by SelenaUchiha
Summary: ICHIRUKI/ ICHIGO X RUKIA, ok so, this may be OOC a bit, it is basicly Sally's Song in and IchiRuki way, and it is Amy Lee's Version of it,so one line if said twice, ENJOY:D P.S. Review :D P.P.S. I personally think it's crappy, but yeah...


**WARNING, SLIGHTLY OOC, Note-Did re-upload, I noticed some spelling errors that I didn't notice before, so I just went and fixed those:) if you previasly read and reviewed thank you, I took your stuff into consideration and changed that too:) so enjoy:D Ok, so, this is a Ichigo x Rukia/IchiRuki, however you want to put it, one shot, It is based/represents/is like, the song "Sally's Song" from the nightmare reloaded soundtrack(yes, Amy Lee's version), so it's darker, but till lovely, no cursewords, no "relations", thus the rating, of T(WTH?), ok, it's rated because of my sidelines, so slap Nnoitra Dammit**

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"**

**Gotta go, see ya at the end ;)**

* * *

><p><em>I sense there's something in the wind<br>that feels like Tragedies at hand_

Rukia could feel the horrible presence in the air, this horrible Spiritual Pressure that was engulfing the wind, she started to worry for Ichigo, for she knew he was out there, fighting Hollows, training himself to fight Sosuke Aizen, she felt as if something terrible, A tragedy, could happen to him at any moment.

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
>can't shake this feeling that I have<em>

She kept running, trying to get to him, she wanted to be near him, to know he was safe, to just know he was there, that he was ok, the feeling would not leave, she couldn't get over the pain she was feeling, as if she'd lost him while his spiritual pressure was still going.

_The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice  
>my feelings for him, when will he see, how much he<br>means to me, I think it's not to be._

She felt the pain, the Struggle he was having, could an Espada have come to fight him aswell? It seemed as if no matter how many flash-steps she could pull off, she would never get to him in time, as she ran, she started to wonder, "do I ever cross your mind, Ichigo?" He means so much to her, but she begins to think that it would not matter, as it may not happen.

_What will become of my dear friend, where will his  
>actions lead us then, and though I'd like to join the<br>Crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud._

She wondered, _"what will become of him? What will happen if his actions lead to his death?"_ She wanted to join Chad, she wanted to join Uryu, she even wanted to join Orihime in their Crowd of Enthusiasm for whatever Ichigo did, or whoever he thought, but she knows him better than they do, doesn't she?

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

She tried, she tried to pretend that he was not in danger, she tried to be as enthusiastic as everyone else, she tried to pretend that none of this was her fault, but to no avail, for no matter what she did, nothing would last at keeping her calm.

_And will we ever, end up together  
>Oh And will we ever, end up together<br>No I think not, it's never to become_

She wondered even more when he came to her quarters at soul society, he acted so kind, he always wanted to protect her,_ Protect_, he did so on so many occasions, she always asked herself _"Will we ever be together, Ichigo?",_ she truly tried to avoid the idea, but it always came to her head, even though she knew, or though, it will, no, _**They**_ are never to become

_For I am not, the one_

She finally decided, with every part in her heart attempting to compete with her head, her mind and her heart at war, her aching to be with him, when he left her house, not a single sign of Love in his system, she decided that she wasn't, no, _she couldn't_, be, _The one_

* * *

><p><strong>ok, did you like, a little bit slow(ok alot), I was originally gonna do it with Ichigo as Sally's part but, yeah...I would like to thank a user on original upload(as a term, unless they want me to, I will not release any reviewers names in my personal comments section) who told me about Urban Dictionary, any questions, post them in review or PM me and I'll answer, ok, so, maybe not the kind of story a 19 year old should write, but hey, I don't even spell or act or really anything like a normal 19 year old, besides, being normal is Overated, so, ENJOY:D Reviews appriciated:D Thank you for reading my Loves(note, I use that term alot when refering to people, probably from the Italian part of me XD) 33<strong>


End file.
